1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of decorative elements, particularly glossy insignia which can be applied to various articles, such as the bodywork of motor cars and motorcycles, domestic appliances, bicycles, boats and the like. Typical examples of these insignia are the badges identifying the model and manufacturer, applied to the bodywork of a motor car.
2. Background
In a first known method, a glossy insignia of this type is produced by a process which has two distinct stages. In the first stage, a core having the desired profile is produced by injection moulding of plastic material, for example ABS. In the second stage, this core is immersed in a chromium plating bath so that it is covered with a bright coating layer which imparts a glossy reflective appearance to it.
However, this known method has a number of drawbacks. This is because the execution of the injection moulding and chromium plating stages requires skills of markedly different kinds, which are rarely present in a single business. These stages are therefore typically executed in different locations, resulting in complications in terms of logistics and organization. The chromium plating stage also requires the use of chemical products which constitute a health risk, and the handling of these products therefore requires compliance with burdensome safety regulations, and their disposal in an environmentally compatible way is difficult in all circumstances. For its part, the injection moulding stage requires the availability of moulds which can withstand the high pressures required by this kind of technology. These moulds are therefore very expensive, making their preparation economically justifiable only in the case of long production runs.
A further known method for producing insignia of the aforesaid type is described in WO-2007/060 695.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the first known method.
Further objects of the present invention are those of improving the glossiness and aesthetic impression created by the decorative elements and increasing their resistance to the stretching stresses occurring during the production process and to mechanical and chemical attacks to which they are exposed in use.